Phan: After a long day
by tonifree
Summary: This is like my second fiction I write, so don't be harsh. I'm not good or anything, this was just a fluff on-shot from the top of my head :) But I hope you somewhat enjoy it. Dan has a little crush on Phil, and after a long day of eventual meetings and shooting they chill together:


This is like my second fiction I write, so don't be harsh. I'm not good or anything, this was just a fluff on-shot from the top of my head :) But I hope you somewhat enjoy it.

Dan has a little crush on Phil, and after a long day of eventual meetings and shooting they chill together:

"Uaaargh!" The noise that came from Dan's mouth was not quite human, and was absolutely not originated out of amusement. Dan pushed his hands against his head and continued to moan in anger. "This little piece of CRAP!", he expressed loudly in his room. Then he started stomping around his room and kicking various items on the ground. Phil, who heard the unusual sounds from Dan's room, was sitting in his own, wondering about them. It was not really unusual for both to make loud noises, since they both were pretty clumsy, so at least once a day something was knocked over. But usually the loud noise came first and then the yell, but this time it was the other way around. Phil pulled a worried face, but thought that Dan was just having an anger phase in his usual existential crisis. But over more hours, Dan continued to yell and knock over things. Phil was a lot worried now. They were supposed to go to an important meeting today, and in that mood, Dan was really not the best company. Nervously, Phil decided to knock at Dan's door, to find out why he was so angry. Luckily, he was never really angry towards Phil. "Hey mate? Is everything alright? Sounds like Link destroying pots in here.", Phil said with a smile. Over the bad joke and Phil entering his room because he was presumably worried about him, completely made Dan forget why he was angry for a second. He gave one of his famous "Are you fucking kidding me."-looks to Phil, but started smiling immediately afterwards. Then he realized why he was angry and stopped smiling. "Just everything went wrong today. I couldn't fucking speak while I was shooting today, my other video did not fucking want to upload, and now the important meeting was postponed." Dan said with anger sparkling in his brown eyes. Phil just stood there listening. "I'm sorry man, but come on. Stay on the bright side of the pavement!" Phil tried to cheer him up. Dan laughed and corrected him: "The bright side of LIFE, Phil!" Phil made an undefinable noise and started laughing heavily. Dan was laughing now too. "Alright come one mate, we have to do something to cheer you up!", Phil said, walking out of Dan's room, to turn on the X-Box. Dan stood there a little longer, smiling and in thoughts. He had never thought about Phil that much, only like friend-thoughts, but recently he had noticed how Phil was _always _able to cheer him up, even with the worst kinds of things. He adjusted his shirt and went after Phil.

"Haa! I got'cha!" Dan yelled with happiness. He threw his controller in the air, while Phil was playful-angrily nomming on his one. "Dangit.", Phil expressed with a sad look in his eyes, but shortly after he realized that he successfully cheered his best friend up. But he knew he could bring a little more fun out of this. He decided to play the angry loser of the game, and looked at Dan with anger. "Cheater!", he exclaimed. Dan looked at him confused, but tried to defend himself. "No, no I didn't…!" Dan was interrupted, when Phil decided to jump towards him, to punch him. Phil was still joking around, but Dan was seriously confused. Phil landed next to Dan, with one hand in the air, and one hand on Dan's chest. Dan's heart started racing. He was still confused, but as he looked in the very close eyes of Phil, he realized Phil was just joking around. "Oah, you troll you!", Dan yelled. He started laughing and grabbing Phil's wrists. Both guys were playfully wrestling with each other now, both trying to with a little slap of victory on one hand, and on the other hand, trying to get as many touches of each other, without openly showing their affection for each other. Dan was still holding Phil's wrists, but he turned him around, and slapped the back of Phil's head lightly. Phil sighed in defeat. "Fine….rematch?"


End file.
